


One Plus One

by valentineninja



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has an interesting question for his clueless girlfriend. Lightning is not amused. AU-ish oneshot, rating for adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Man, this is a really old prompt from Springkink that I never got around to writing(still have a couple left which I might write sometime in the future), so if the prompter happens to read this some day... I'm sorry! Also, I don't even think this could be placed anywhere in-game, so I guess it's safe to call it AU, though I'm thinking that this might connect with my other SnowLight oneshots, since those are pretty much AUs, too. But anyway, please let me know what you thought of this story and I really hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I may be tempted to get XIII-3 and skip over XIII-2… anyone else intrigued about the role Snow will play in the next game?(I also may be a NoelSerah shipper:D)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own FFXIII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them.

…

She never could admit it to his face but her skin broke out into goose bumps every time she caught sight of an angry Snow Villiers.

The man was usually one of the kindest souls she had ever met, if a little too confident and boastful, but he was always willing to help anyone who needed it. So it was rather unnerving—but mostly amusing—to see him mad enough to burn holes through the wall because he was usually the one to offer a smile or a cheerful speech.

They had their days when she managed to piss him off to the point where things ended up broken… and those were usually days when she'd be just as pissed as him, if not more. But not today.

Today she had been minding her own business, secretly reading the comics section of the paper because she had been enjoying her day off and had filled it with doing nothing, when he had literally stormed into their shared apartment. She watched in mild interest as he slammed the door and stomped snow off of his huge boots by the door.

She narrowed her eyes and waited to see if he would dare to place his damp shoes onto her mahogany floor. She'd gladly hand his ass to him if he even _tried_. But no, he pulled off his old boots by the door and then stomped off into their bedroom, tearing off his coat and shirt as he went.

 _Well, well…_ he hadn't even greeted her!

Now this she had to investigate. Standing and throwing the newspaper onto the coffee table, she wondered what had put him in this kind of mood. That last time he'd been this angry it had been her fault, and she had baited him until they had ended up nearly turning the breakfast table into kindling.

Just as she had taken a step forward to seek him out—and possibly piss him off further, because really, she was terribly _good_ at it—Snow came back out, still looking annoyed as he toweled off his blond hair.

"Bad day?" she asked, hiding a smirk of amusement.

"Don't start with me, Light, please."

She let out a snort. Had he forgotten who he was talking to? "Seriously? All I asked was if you'd had a bad day," she muttered, moving to the kitchen.

"It's not like it isn't obvious…" he muttered, annoyed.

Lightning poured herself some water. "Want food? A bottle of Oerba's finest?"

Snow rolled his eyes. "It's eleven in the morning."

Lightning shrugged. "If it'll help you unwind."

"Killing a few monsters would help me unwind. But despite knowing who I am, those assholes from the Guardian Corps wouldn't let me pass the boundaries today," Snow replied, pulling out a glass bottle of old liquor from a cupboard.

Lightning watched as he poured himself a drink and then downed the whole thing in one gulp… and promptly groaned at the strength of it. _Tch…_ lightweight. "Want to go outside and spar?"

Snow rolled his eyes. "Only you would think that fighting would get me to relax now that I'm home," he muttered, turning to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close.

She smirked and shook her head, bowing her back to avoid his lips. "Snow…"

"What? Don't tell me you're tired… I bet you were just lying around reading the comics just now!"

 _How the hell did he know that?_ Lightning glared at him. "I'm going to meet my sister soon so that she can look for a wedding dress," she glowered.

"Yeah? Does this mean that you'll be dressing up, too?" Snow asked, leering at her form.

She gave him a smack on the head for it. "Probably."

"Will it be short?"

"Not a chance."

"Why not? Your old uniform skirt was tiny… And it showed off these amazing legs," he murmured, one hand trailing up the back of her thigh, over the material of her pajama pants.

She smacked him again. "That doesn't mean that I _want_ to wear something short for Serah's wedding. Besides, Serah has to be reasonable. I told her I'd wear a _dress_ of any color except pink, _and_ it had to be long."

Snow grinned and picked her up, forcing Lightning to either wrap her legs around his waist or have her feet drag on her hardwood floors. "I think I would love to see you in either blue or maybe even white…"

"Why would I wear white when Serah is wearing white?" Lightning asked, rolling her eyes at his idiocy.

Snow paused and took her moment of irritation to steal a kiss, sweeping his tongue across hers and feeling her fingers dig into his upper arms. "White would be a good color," he whispered, pressing her against their breakfast table.

Lightning shoved against him, wiggling when he refused to set her down. "Snow, the table is not going to take our weight one more time," she snapped, ignoring the way one of his hands had started to fondle her. "Besides, I need to leave soon."

Snow grinned roguishly and kissed her again pulling her away from the table and bumbling his way toward the living room. "My sweet Éclair, I think we'd deserve a medal with how fast we've done this before."

Lightning smirked. "…Why would you be proud of that?"

"Because I know for a fact that I can still make you come, no matter the speed."

Her cheeks colored at his lewd words and she pushed at his cheek when he kissed her. "You are such a pig."

"Oink, oink."

Lightning shook her head and sighed as he carried her down the small hall and into the living room that she had vacated only a few minutes before. "Snow," she started in warning once more, feeling his large fingers massaging her ass.

"Shh," he muttered, dropping her onto their sofa—which wasn't as soft as he would've liked, but who would argue with Lightning when decorating their home?—and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. He leaned across her body and kissed her again, enjoying the way she began to soften up for him.

Lightning's eyes drifted closed as his lips began a quick path down her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone, and tongue drifting out to lave the undersides of her breasts. His hands, so big and warm, were enough to cover the perky mounds, squeezing just the way she liked it. His teeth then gave the tips a nibble before he continued to move south.

"I thought _you_ wanted to feel better," she murmured breathily.

Snow grinned and his teeth scraped her ribs, making her squirm. "This _is_ making me feel better. Knowing that I'm making you feel good is like defeating ten Adamantoise. At once."

Lightning let out a snort that was half chuckle and closed her eyes when he pulled at the drawstring of her pants and then slid them down with the scrap of lace she liked to call underwear. His hands massaged her thighs as he pushed them apart and set them over his shoulders for better access on such a cramped space. He knew he wouldn't be able to take his time with the uncomfortable position he was in, but he'd always enjoyed seeing Light brought down to nothing but flushed skin and quivering moans.

The first sweep of his tongue made her jump only slightly, and she watched him with hooded eyes as he closed his and took another taste of her. She tried not to tense her legs and let out a rough breath when he paused to suckle at her inner thigh, right on a spot that made her want to laugh and kick him in the face at once.

"I thought you said this would be fast," Lightning huffed out, nearly kicking _herself_ for complaining over his ministrations.

"Do you really want me to rush through this?" he asked, amused.

 _No-oh…_ she breathed silently when she felt his mouth work magic on her. And damn it if the bastard didn't have her writhing within seconds…

"As much as I want to draw this out," he whispered against her swollen skin. "I have to prove a point."

 _Smug asshole_ , she thought, unable to come up with a verbal response as he moved up her body, teeth nipping and hands caressing until she started to shudder with desire.

Maybe _she_ had a point to prove now, too. As he swooped in for another kiss, she stopped him with her palm, pressing it against his mouth. Snow's eyes narrowed in annoyance at having been interrupted, but he felt his blood pump faster at the devious smirk that crossed her lips.

"Take a seat," she commanded, feeling him shudder at her tone. Kinky bastard; he got off to having her ordering him around sometimes.

Snow did so slowly, knowing that it would get her temper flaring if he didn't immediately do as she'd said. Planting his feet flat on the wood floor, he watched her as she sat up, clad in nothing but her unbuttoned white shirt, hair mussed and cheeks flushed. Fuck, she was beautiful.

His breathing quickened when she kneeled in front of him, her hands making quick work of his belt and the fly of his pants. She had him out of his boxers and in her mouth so fast he nearly bucked right off the couch at the sensation.

She pulled back in time to avoid getting choked, and rolled her eyes. "Easy there, Speedy."

Snow glowered at her but waited to see what would be her next move. He forced his body to remain still while he watched her lips slowly descend once more. The sweet suction made his stomach muscles clench but he wasn't in the mood for sweet and gentle. Lightning was a master of hard and dirty sex, what the hell was she doing now?

Lightning grinned inwardly when she felt his fingers grip her shoulders tightly, tension humming through his powerful digits. She knew that he wanted it fast, and she had insisted on it, too, but her plans with Serah wouldn't be for another two hours, even though she'd told Snow differently. They had some time to kill.

Her sharp blue eyes focused on Snow's glazed ones and she watched him with fascination as he reigned himself in and allowed her to do with him as she wished. It was incredibly hot to have such a huge, strong man surrendering his control to her. Though it didn't usually last long—Snow relinquishing control—she knew she would make the best of it.

Giving him a firm suck that made his eyes roll back, she pulled back and stood; there would be time enough for serious foreplay later. "Take off your clothes," she whispered in a low, smoky tone.

Snow quickly complied, pulling off his shirt and then shoving his pants and underwear down and off. He cursed to himself as she slowly sank down onto his lap, not taking him in just yet, but rubbing her slick body against his, tantalizing him.

Lightning shuddered when one of his hands trailed up her inner thigh, gently tracing her swollen lips before his thumb found her slick pearl and circled it in a feather touch. She jerked against him and sighed in pleasure, her fingers digging into his forearms as he trailed a single finger further down to skim her tight opening.

This was supposed to be about _her_ proving a point, damn it, not him! She thought inwardly, jerking forward as his finger dipped in and rubbed her sensitive walls. Lightning grit her teeth and roughly lifted his chin for a rough kiss. He didn't let her have full control and battled her tongue with his own, even as he kept the movement of his fingers inside her.

"Ah," she exhaled, back arching. "Stop."

He did as she demanded and then sat back to watch her, knowing that the fun and games were over. She had a look of intensity on her face that meant that she didn't want to play anymore, or at least that she didn't want _him_ to play with _her_ any longer, and he was perfectly okay with that. No more games.

His breathing shuddered out as she rose on her knees and gripped his body with those strong, slim hands. With deliberate slowness she guided him into her waiting body, smirking as she watched his abdominals twitch in sensation and his hands curl into the back of the couch to keep from just shoving her down. Oh, she'd punch him right in the face if he forced her… and that would totally ruin the mood.

Her movements were slow at first as she adjusted to his length and width. Nothing about the man was small, she thought vaguely, thankful that he had worked her body to the point where it would accept him without being uncomfortable and painful.

Snow relaxed back against the couch and watched as her body swayed gently with her movements. She was stunning, all pale skin covered in an appealing flush, almost matching her hair, body so smooth and soft, and very much at odds with the person that she was outside of their home.

His fingers trailed up her hips, but she swatted him away. "Let me," she breathed, setting her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she pulled up. _Fuck_ … she whispered inwardly, trembling at the hot friction. Sex with Snow had been mind-blowing from the very beginning, though with a few instances of awkward moments because of their height differences, but nothing they hadn't been able to work out. They'd also worked through a few fantasies already and she had been surprised to see that Snow's kinky side seemed to rival her own…

"Stop thinking," Snow grunted, trying to relax his muscles and shivering lightly at the delicious suction circling him.

Lightning let out a small grunt and clenched around him purposely.

"Don't! I'll co—"

The rest of his words were muffled by her tongue in his mouth and the harder slap of flesh on flesh. One of her hands dug into his hair and pulled his head back as she bit his lower lip and pulled. Snow let out a loud moan and his eyes closed in pleasure as her hips came down harder over his.

There was nothing else on her mind but that overwhelming need to touch the man underneath her. She knew the exact feel of his hands on her body, but she had to admit that it made her hot, knowing that she could bring him to his knees with her own skilled fingers.

It was in times like these, when she was at her most vulnerable, that she could let herself think of how much she loved him and just how important he had become in her life. She would be forever thankful that her sister had let him go and had moved on, because otherwise Lightning didn't think she'd ever know this kind of happiness. Not that she told Snow this very often… no, he had to work for it, she thought with a small smirk.

Lips trailed across his neck, tongue tracing his straining skin and biting hard to hear his breath shudder in his chest. Her hands kneaded his shoulders before her nails dug in and his hips snapped up, hard. Lightning shuddered and bit into his lip, their breaths mingling as the pressure built and built, ready to snap between them.

His hands finally abandoned the back of the couch and gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks that would more than likely bruise. He liked that he could forget his strength with her at times like these… Lightning had taught him that she wouldn't break, that she could give just as harsh as she got.

Snow watched her hazy eyes as pleasure began to consume her, lips parted on a low moan, and her legs tensed around his hips. _Fuck… fuck!_ He was done letting her have her way. Grasping her hips tightly, he held her in place as he bucked up against her with jarring force, stomach muscles tightening as she threw her head back and cried out, voice echoing in their living room.

He pounded into her through the spasms of her body and growled out her name—her _real_ name—as he came, his hips jerking out of control as he gave her everything he could. He didn't know how long he spent trying to catch his breath, but like always, Lightning managed to beat him to it, though she remained leaning against his body, lips pressed to his neck, feeling his still rapid pulse.

Sometimes he cursed her soldier training and her ability to regain her composure so easily… Still, when she leaned up to remove herself from his lap, he was glad to feel her settle into his side. Who would've known that the feared Lightning Farron very much enjoyed cuddling?

Pulling up his boxers to ward off the slight chill, he lay back onto the couch and pulled her with him so that her body settled over his like a warm, boneless blanket. "…about that white dress."

"Still on that, eh?" she asked, scowling to herself and twirling strands of Snow's soft hair between her fingers.

Snow grinned and nodded against her chin. "Just hear me out—"

"No, Snow. It's bad form to wear white because _the bride_ needs to be the center of attention at these things, in case you didn't know—"

"But—"

"No! Why are you being so—"

"Will you shut up and stop being so neurotic? How about you finally realize that I'm talking about you wearing white at _our_ wedding?!" he exclaimed; only Lightning could drain his ever present patience.

She pushed up against his chest so that she could look at him with wide eyes—forgetting to be angry at his insult. "What?"

Snow looked at her with clear blue eyes and smiled. "I want you to be my wife. I… I want you to use my last name," he said, voice quiet. When she kept staring at him, stupefied, he cleared his throat and continued. "…Unless you don't want to."

This finally broke through the roar in her mind and she started to shake her head quickly. "You just caught me by surprise. I don't really know what to say."

"Say that you at least planned to do this sometime in the future," he murmured, brushing her bangs away from her face.

Lightning smiled lightly and shrugged. "I guess it was something I may have considered but only vaguely," she admitted, pressing her face to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"So… would it be something you'd want to do? …With me?"

Lightning was quiet for a moment and then nodded, his warm skin sliding against her cheek. "I would." She felt his breath leave him in a quick whoosh and grinned to herself.

"Good," Snow replied, almost breathless and feeling too relieved for words.

"Kids, too," she muttered, voice muffled against his chest. She was just glad that Snow couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Snow couldn't help the happiness that filled his chest at the thought of being married to and having children with Lightning. He'd always had pretty simple dreams in his life, but after meeting Lightning, they had seemed much more difficult than the ones from before. He'd never thought that he'd hear those words coming from a veteran soldier like Claire Farron, but it felt good to know that she wanted the same things that he did.

"Snow…"

"Yes?" he asked absently, rubbing her back slowly.

Lightning narrowed her eyes and glared up at him. "Call me neurotic again and you'll be having your balls for breakfast."

There was a moment of silence as Snow realized that the talk about sappy things like marriage and kids was over. Still, he was optimistic that it would come up again.

"Light?"

"What." A dark demand.

"I love you."

Silence. "…I love you, too. Idiot." Lightning looked at the clock and relaxed even more as his arms held her close… she still had time for a few more cuddles.


End file.
